It's Crazy', It's Abby
by Furieuse
Summary: Lorsqu'une adolescente s'infiltre dans l'enceinte du NCIS avec pour unique but de savoir qui est vraiment Abby, ça donne ça. Une équipe fidèle à elle-même, entre les mains de trois géniales auteurs (merci Fann, PBG et Amy). JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE CRAZY'LEOU !


_Hey tout le monde ! ^^_

_Petit OS particulier aujourd'hui.. oui, un OS à huit mains... Grand merci à Fandebones, AmyDiNozzo, et PBG pour cette mini collab :)_

_Particulier également, vu qu'aujourd'hui, c'est avec plaisir qu'on souhaite JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE à Crazy'Léou ! (en espérant que tu passes par là ! ^^)_

_Bonne lecture ! ;)_

* * *

_It's Crazy', It's Abby  
(merci PBG)_

* * *

J'avançais dans la salle de pause. Une jeune fille que je ne connaissais pas était assise sur l'une des chaises.

Je me dirigeais vers le distributeur, en me demandant qu'est ce que j'allais manger, lorsque la jeune fille m'interpella.

« Ziva ? »

Je me retournais rapidement, comment connaissait-elle mon prénom ?

« Rassurez-vous, je ne vous ferais pas de mal, reprit-elle, j'ai juste une question à vous poser… »

Je ne lui conseillerais pas de me toucher, « _je ne vous ferais pas de mal _» de qui elle se moquait ?

Sans se départir de son calme, la jeune fille reprit.

« Je suis Crazy'Léou de FF, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous pensez d'Abby ? »

Mais de quoi ce mêle cette personne au nom bizarre ?

« Allez, répondez-moi ! C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ! »

Je m'appuyais contre la vitre du distributeur, en prenant bien soin de choisir mes mots.

Abby. Qui était Abby ?

Une amie au grand cœur, me soufflait mon esprit.

Pourtant, je répondis : « la meilleure laborantine que je connaisse ».

C'était vrai, mais je n'en connaissais pas d'autres.

Je me retournais vers le distributeur et choisissais mon encas, lorsque Crazy me dit :

« Je parlais pour vous… »

« Pour moi ? »

J'esquissais un grand sourire, puis attrapais mon gouter et quittais la salle.

Un moyen comme un autre de répondre « je ne sais pas. ».

* * *

"Agent Gibbs, pouvez-vous me renseigner sur mademoiselle Sciuto? Je suis sa plus grande fan, j'adore son look, Bert, sa carrière et...

-Elle est laborantine au NCIS."

Fin de l'histoire. Pas de temps à perdre. Besoin d'un café. Noir.

* * *

-Si vous deviez décrire Abby, vous diriez quoi ?

La question à 3000 dollars. Décrire Abby ? Autant me demander de réciter l'alphabet russe à l'envers et après avoir bu douze téquilas. Quoique, je suis sûr que je pourrais le faire, avec un peu d'entraînement…

Je réfrénais cette envie subite de me mettre aux langues vivantes d'un haussement d'épaules, et plongeais mon regard dans celui de la jeune étudiante qui attendait ma réponse.

-Abby n'est pas descriptible, répondais-je avec le plus grand sérieux tandis que l'adolescente s'appliquait à recopier mes mots avec application.

-C'est-à-dire ? S'enquit la petite chose sautillante qui m'interviewait en relevant vivement son visage vers moi.

Je fronçais le nez, tentant de trouver les mots pour décrire ce qui ne pouvait pas l'être. Exercice difficile.

-En fait, Abs est tout sauf une personne qui peut être expliquée. Elle est un lot de contradictions à elle toute seule. Elle est… Elle est une antithèse, un paroxysme, une métaphore et toutes les autres figures de style que vous connaissez. Toutes sont concentrées en elle.

-C'est super beau ce que vous dites, mais je n'ai pas tout compris, me fit remarquer Crazy Leou en pointant son index sur moi. Vous êtes conscient que ce que vous dites ne sonne pas très français, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui, mais ça sonne Abby, répliquais-je en jouant avec le bout de ma cravate. Si vraiment, je devais vous la résumer…

Mon regard vola vers le porte-clé en forme d'hippopotame offert par mon amie et accroché à ma lampe de bureau, je lâchais un immense sourire à Crazy.

-…Comprenez juste qu'elle est un pur morceau de bonheur sur dix centimètres de talons compensés, et vous aurez cerné le personnage… !

* * *

«Agent McGee ?»

Intrigué par cette voix féminine qui ne pouvait pas être celle de Ziva, je levai la tête de mon écran.

Je découvris, debout devant mon bureau, une jeune adolescente qui me regardait fixement.

«Oui, je suis l'agent McGee…vous êtes ?

-Je m'appelle Crazy ! Heureuse de vous rencontrer !» s'exclama la jeune femme avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé.

Bon sang, cette fille était comme une pile électrique. En plus, apparemment, elle me connaissait. Mais bon, tout ça ne me disait pas pourquoi elle était là…

Je revins à mon écran, oreilles grand ouvertes. Autant que j'aie l'air de travailler.

«Que venez-vous faire ici ? Comment me connaissez-vous ?

-Je suis l'une des plus grandes fans d'Abby. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Vous qui travaillez avec elle, vous pourriez me dire ce que vous pensez d'elle, agent McGee ?»

Aïe. Je ne l'avais pas vue venir, cette question. La «question qui tue». Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien répondre à ça?

Je fixai mon écran plus intensément que jamais, le temps de réfléchir à une réponse à donner.

«Abby ? Abby est quelqu'un de très…sympathique.

-Sympathique ? C'est tout ? Vous pouvez sûrement faire mieux que ça, répondit Crazy.

-Vous voyez, mademoiselle, le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de mot pour la définir…Abby, c'est…»

Un sourire étira mes lèvres malgré moi. Oups ?

Comment décrire Abby ? En plusieurs années de travail avec elle, je n'arrivais toujours pas à répondre à cette question.

«Elle est tout et son contraire. C'est probablement la meilleure description qu'on peut faire d'elle. C'est dur de la définir, vous comprenez ? Ce serait comme tenter de décrire…l'indescriptible.»

-Essayez quand même. Alleeeez ! Je suis sûre que vous avez une idée sur la question…

-Abby, c'est quelqu'un de formidable, de génial…» Je laissai ma phrase en suspens en voyant Crazy sourire alors qu'elle inscrivant quelque chose sur son carnet.

Ouf, j'avais sorti quelque chose. Cette question était une colle. Tous les adjectifs du monde ne suffiraient pas à décrire Abby.

Je regardai discrètement autour de moi. Ziva était partie au distributeur, et Tony n'était pas là non plus. Quant à Gibbs…il n'était pas là non plus, sûrement parti chercher un café. Soudain, j'ai eu l'Idée.

«Et si vous alliez demander ça à Abby, justement ? Elle doit être dans son laboratoire. Elle serait ra-vie de vous rencontrer, j'en suis certain !

-Vous croyez ? Merci agent McGee !»

Je poussai un petit soupir de soulagement en voyant cette jeune fille se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Mais…au fait, qu'avait-elle noté sur son carnet ?

* * *

"- Abby, je viens de rencontrer tous vos collègues, et chacun a une façon de vous voir totalement différentes, ce qui me donne deux possibilités de constats : Un : Vous êtes schizophrène ; Deux : Vous êtes complexe. J'opte pour la deuxième solution, évidemment. Vous pouvez me le confirmer, Abby ? Répondre à cette simple question qui mériterait une thèse : Qui êtes-vous ?

Relevant les yeux de la super préparation microscopique de mon cher McGee, je rencontrai les iris brillants d'une adolescente sautillante sur place. Fronçant les sourcils, je bus une gorgée de Caf Pow pour me donner du courage et je fus un instant totalement incapable de parler. Chose très rare de ma part.

Laissant mon regard circuler dans la pièce, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, mal à l'aise au possible.

- Qui suis-je ? lâchai-je finalement dans un murmure en délaissant tout ce que j'avais en main.

Je contournai vivement ma table de travail et vins me poster juste en face du joli minois juvénile, les sourcils toujours aussi froncés.

- Qui suis-je…répétais-je, comme si cela me ferait mieux comprendre la question. Et bien, je suis une jeune femme d'un âge …. Que je ne vous dirais pas, passionnée par les sciences et l'informatique.

La gamine poussa un profond soupir de mécontentement.

- Ca, je n'avais pas besoin de vous pour le deviner, affirma-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Je restai coite un instant. Bon, si elle voulait la guerre, elle allait l'avoir.

- Alors, déjà tout dépend de votre définition d'être. Certaine personne pense que l'on est ce que l'on mange – et je serais alors du cafpow – d'autre encore ce que nous faisons – et je résous des affaires criminelles – d'autre pensent que nous sommes nos silences…Et là, j'ai du mal à trouver de comparaison possible.

Un léger rire me coupa dans ma tirade, et je dédiai un regard sérieux à la jeune fille.

- Je pense…repris-je. Je pense, je pense que je suis moi, Abby la scientifique gothique qui aime la vie même si parfois, la vie n'est pas gentille avec elle. Je suis la Abby qui ne pourrait pas se passer de ses amis, je suis la Abby amoureuse de l'informatique. Vous me suivez ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est que sans mon univers, sans ma famille, je ne serais pas moi. Pour moi, la conception d'une personne dépend de son environnement. Donc je suis ma vie.

Je conclus ma phrase d'un large sourire, ravie d'avoir laissé mon interlocutrice pantelante. "

* * *

Voilà, Crazy !

En espérant que tu aies apprécié, un très joyeux anniversaire de la part de nous quatre! A bientôt !


End file.
